


Yuuya Takes Care of Ruri

by KrysImeteriHikari



Series: Anon Requests 2015 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda, Light Angst, Protective Siblings, he's a ghost, implied Ruri/Yuto, more of a spirit really, only not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysImeteriHikari/pseuds/KrysImeteriHikari
Summary: “…Maybe I was seeing things last night, but you did take her up into your arms and comforted the best you could.” Shun was grateful for that, at least.“I-I mean… if she was crying, of course I would-”“It wasn’t you she was calling for. Yet you came anyway.”Yuuya was silent again, turning his gaze away to look at the floor.“Hmph. You even let her call you Yuuto.”“Listen, I-” Yuuya began, but Shun stopped him.“I’m trying to thank you, Sakaki,” Shun said bluntly, surprising Yuuya.“T-Thank me?”“Don’t make this any harder than it has to be, Sakaki.”“…Sorry.”-------Shun confronts Yuuya after he comforts Ruri the night before. But was it really Yuuya that was there that night?tumblr Anon Request
Series: Anon Requests 2015 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602400
Kudos: 4





	Yuuya Takes Care of Ruri

It was the least Yuuya could do for Yuuto, offering his home to Ruri and Shun. Heartland was in no liveable condition, especially with how Ruri was now. He still wasn’t completely sure what had happened to her during her time in the Fusion Dimension, but even Shun was convinced it wasn’t the right time to take Ruri back to Heartland just yet. If nothing else, her health was so frail right now that being in Heartland, having barely any access to food, clean water, a doctor, breathing the ash-filled air, it might just kill her.

As much as it pained Shun, wanting to finally take Ruri home, he knew his only option right now was Standard.

And it was kind of everyone to offer them a place to stay, but most of them just annoyed Shun too much for him to stay for extended periods of time. Yuzu’s father annoyed him too much; Shingo and his father both annoyed him to no end; he hated Reiji; there were too many people at Gongenzaka’s dojo for Shun’s liking.

Really, the only place he could stay was Yuuya’s place. His mother only mildly annoyed him, and it was quieter at his house, even with all of the animals around. It made him wonder about Yuuya’s mother and why she needed so many of them.

Not that it was any of his business, but seriously…

Ruri didn’t seem to mind, even enjoyed their company. They never really did have pets as kids, but Ruri was always fond of petting strays to and from school. She always encouraged Yuuto to do it with her; she knew Shun wouldn’t do it, so he coaxed Yuuto instead. She must be in heaven, interacting with Yuuya’s pets like this.

Shun had to keep an eye on that cat, though. The dog slept by her side, that he didn’t have a problem with, but the cat liked to sleep on her chest, something that was definitely not good for her health. He didn’t even want to say the number of times he had to remove it, only for it jump right back on the bed when he wasn’t looking, sneaking its way back onto his little sister.

That cat had some nerve.

A soft knock on the door distracted him from the bed, a familiar voice calling from behind it.

“Kurosaki?” Yuuya asked cautiously. He knew the other wasn’t going to attack him or anything, but he still held some discretion when it came to Shun Kurosaki. “My mom made some soup for Ruri, and Yuzu sent some more clothes for her to borrow.”

There was a pause.

“Is it okay if I come in?”

“You may.” His response was curt, but with an edge of tiredness to it. When was it when he had last properly slept? Who even knew.

Yuuya slowly opened the door, to not disturb the sleeping girl on the bed. In his arms was a tray with a covered bowl and a small glass of orange juice. Around his shoulder was a duffel bag bouncing on his hip, a bright pink one.

He had a feeling that duffel bag belonged to Yuzu. It looked heavy, the way it was rounded and weighing heavily on the strap, said strap undoubtedly digging into the younger boy’s shoulder. His suspicions were further confirmed once the boy set the tray off to the side and set the bag next to the bed, rubbing his shoulder tenderly.

“How’s she doing?” Yuuya asked, feeling it was polite to do so. Yuzu was especially worried about her.

“…Better.” Shun answered reluctantly, his face still a stony mask, save for his eyes. He never could look at Ruri with harsh eyes, Yuuya was coming to find. Matter of fact, it wasn’t exactly the same as Ruri, but he couldn’t look at her clones with harsh eyes either. The hardest eyes he ever had at the girls was at Serena, and even then, it was nothing compared to the way he looked at anyone else.

“Her fever has gone down considerably since last night,” Shun continued, keeping his gaze on his sister, “she managed to eat half the oatmeal this morning, and she can almost sit up completely on her own.”

“That’s good,” Yuuya sounded relieved, giving a gentle smile. “She’ll be up and walking before you know it.”

Shun said nothing, still staring at the bed, watching as the cat had found a spot near Ruri’s feet. He sighed.

“Sakaki,” Shun began, a rough tone to his voice, “I know you were here last night.”

“Wait, what?” Yuuya started, “I would never-!”

“She was crying last night,” Shun finally turned his gaze towards the boy. “It was soft, but unmistakable.”

“Why would I-”

“She was calling for Yuuto.” Shun leveled with him, “And you just happened by in the middle of the night. Your socks were too loud not to notice.”

Yuuya was silent.

Shun continued, turning his gaze back to Ruri, watching her chest move up and down with every breath.

“…Maybe I was seeing things last night, but you did take her up into your arms and comforted the best you could.” Shun was grateful for that, at least.

“I-I mean… if she was crying, of course I would-”

“It wasn’t you she was calling for. Yet you came anyway.”

Yuuya was silent again, turning his gaze away to look at the floor.

“Hmph. You even let her call you Yuuto.”

“Listen, I-” Yuuya began, but Shun stopped him.

“I’m trying to thank you, Sakaki,” Shun said bluntly, surprising Yuuya.

“T-Thank me?”

“Don’t make this any harder than it has to be, Sakaki.”

“…Sorry.”

It was a minute change, but Yuuya could have sworn he could see a faint touch of flush on the older teen’s face and ears. It was a full minute before he spoke again, his face and ears still slightly red.

“It was the first time in a long time I had seen my sister smile like that, happy, and pain-free.” Shun continued. “Even if it was for a few moments, she was just…. so happy… to see 'Yuuto’ again.

"I guess… I should give you my thanks. For playing along with her fever dream and not upsetting her further. For giving her at least one small comfort.”

Yuuya was almost too stunned to speak. Kurosaki was actually, genuinely… thanking him?

“Now get out. If she wakes up because of you…”

“Y-yes sir!” Yuuya squeaked, making his way towards the door.

Shun had crossed his arms and started to close his eyes. He figured he’d sleep a little before Ruri woke up. That was his plan, anyway.

Except he never heard the door open and close. And he could still see the back of Yuuya’s tomato hair.

Just as he was about to tell him off again, Yuuya turned around, moving towards the bed. Shun’s glare turned dark, moving to get out of his chair.

When Shun was about to go towards him and ask him what the hell he was doing, Yuuya knelt beside the bed and brought up his hand to Ruri’s face, gently stroking her cheek, brushing her hair aside. Just as Shun was about to rip that hand from Ruri’s face, Yuuya turned to face him, giving quite the shock to the duelist.

“What? How? But…Yuut-”

“Just… for a moment, Shun. One moment. That’s all.”

Shun was too stunned to speak, staring at the gray eyes he knew all too well. It was just like…

The hand finally moved aside, brushing the final hairs from Ruri’s sleeping face. He leaned in closer, giving her a gentle kiss on her temple.

“Feel better soon, Ruri. And stay strong,” he said softly, gently stroking her hair. His gray eyes lightly welled up with tears, sorry that he couldn’t do more. When he couldn’t stand it anymore, he stood up from the bed and headed towards the door.

Shun was faster, however, standing up from his chair and catching the boy’s shoulder and forced him to turn around.

Unfortunately, he was met with a pair of very confused crimson red eyes.


End file.
